Y yo
by Atori-chan
Summary: "¿Y yo?" Esas fueron las palabras que escaparon de boca del inuyoukai al enterarse de que Rin le había regalado chocolate a Kohaku y no a él.


**SUMARY: **"¿Y yo?" Esas fueron las palabras que escaparon de boca del inuyoukai al enterarse de que Rin le había regalado chocolate a Kohaku y no a él.

**Parejas principales: **Sesshomaru x Rin

**Parejas secundarias: **Inuyasha x Kagome; Miroku x Sango

**Género:**_ Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**¿Y YO?**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

-Toma Kohaku. Para ti.

El adolescente exterminador de demonios examinó el rostro feliz de Rin, luego lo que tenía en esas manos a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Un regalo. Algo pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano. Pero era un regalo para él, cargado con toda la emoción y la alegría de la joven y hermosa Rin.

Todo eso dirigido hacia él y no hacia Sesshomaru. Su rival en términos laborales, si hablábamos técnicamente. Pero sobre todo, su gran rival en el amor por Rin.

Aunque todo el mundo lo considerase como un disparate y Rin no se diera cuenta, él, como pretendiente de aquella linda joven (donde los elegantes y caros kimonos que le regalaba Sesshomaru, la embellecían todavía más), sabía que Sesshomaru la veía con los mismos ojos que él. Incluso, muchas veces, atisbaba a ver un deseo que el demonio lograba controlar con grandes esfuerzos.

Pero bueno, el caso es que Rin le había hecho un regalo, a él.

¡A él!

-Vaya… Muchas gracias –recogiendo el presente con una sonrisa imposible de borrar y un pequeño rubor, que no cubría en el rostro inocente de Rin-. ¿Y a qué viene esto?

-¿No lo sabes? –cuestionó ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado-. No importa, te lo explico –volviendo a asomar su alegría constante-. Según Kagome-sama hoy es San Valentín, donde las chicas regalan algo casero a las personas que más aprecian.

-Ah, es verdad –acordándose-. Recuerdo haber escuchado algo así a mi hermana ayer.

-Así es –afirmando con la cabeza-. Kagome-sama dijo que las chicas suelen regalar un dulce llamado chocolate que no sabía que existía –continuando con su parloteo incesante-. ¿Recuerdas aquel viajero errante? Tenía unas semillas de cacao que Kagome-sama le había comprado desesperadamente. Después, nos enseñó a Sango-san y a mí a hacerlo, para que pudiésemos regalarlo a las personas que tanto apreciábamos.

-¿En serio? Pues, muchísimas gracias –sintiéndose contento a cada segundo que pasaba. Pero claro, su alegría podría aumentar si recibía la respuesta esperada a la siguiente pregunta-. ¿Y le hiciste chocolate a Sesshomaru-sama?

-No. Claro que no –contestando de inmediato.

Sin duda la respuesta de la muchacha aumentó el ánimo de Kohaku.

Casi al instante, sintió una presencia cerca de ellos. Levantando la cabeza, se encontró a Sesshomaru medio oculto por los arbustos del bosque. Kohaku no pudo evitarlo, soltó una sonrisa como si quisiera restregarle en la cara quién era el que más ocupaba en el corazón de Rin.

El youkai había entendido perfectamente aquel mensaje silencioso. Frunció el ceño con la ira y el instinto asesino se dibujó por todos lados.

Rin se percató cómo Kohaku miraba hacia otro lado. Intrigada como era ella misma, se giró. Con una alegría desorbitada e ignorando los sentimientos negativos que pululaban alrededor de Sesshomaru, Rin corrió hacia él.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Que se echara a sus brazos; Que lo abrazase con fuerza, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo había visto; Que siguiera aferrada a él con los ojos cerrados; Que su alegría fuese más creciente, que cuando había estado con Kohaku, fueron incentivos suficientes para calmar las malas vibras del youkai.

Sesshomaru colocó una mano sobre la larga y sedosa cabellera de Rin y miró a Kohaku con atención, transmitiendo su propio mensaje silencioso.

Ahora fue el turno de Kohaku de sentirse molesto no solo de la escena, sino también por la actitud arrogante de Sesshomaru en lo que a Rin se refería.

Si quería jugar al juego de "Por mucho que estés con ella, soy yo el que ocupa todo su corazón. No tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Ella es mía, así que no te hagas ilusiones, muchachito.", es que olvidaba que con Rin por medio jamás le seguiría el rollo. Además, esta vez su jueguito no le funcionaría, ya que contaba con un regalo de San Valentín. Un regalo en un día que, según Kagome, era considerado el día de los enamorados. Y el youkai no tenía nada de eso. La propia Rin lo había afirmado con una naturalidad pasmosa.

-Rin, te espero en la aldea –dejándola sola con Sesshomaru, con la seguridad de que no suponía ninguna amenaza.

Antes de que el humano se marchara, Sesshomaru vio como Kohaku balanceaba ligeramente el pequeño paquete sobre su rostro, como si quisiera seguir restregándole, que a él le había dado un regalo muy importante y a él nada.

Eso volvió a molestar a Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, que Rin se alejara un poco para verle y comenzara con su séquito de preguntas, lo distrajo por un momento.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Sesshomaru-sama? Es muy raro que venga dos días seguidos. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo a Jaken-sama? ¿O a Ah-hun? ¿O a su ma…?

-Rin –cortándola fríamente-, ¿qué le has dado a Kohaku? –odiaba que Rin le regalara cosas a otras personas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de aquel exterminador.

-Solo unos chocolates que me enseñó hacer Kagome-sama.

El youkai formó una línea en su boca. Era cierto que en aquel regalo, estaba aquel olor tan delicioso que había olido el día anterior.

Tras haberle dado el nuevo presente a Rin, Sesshomaru se había dirigido hacia Inuyasha para lanzarle un ultimátum. Desde la muerte de Kaede, hacía dos años, Rin se encontraba viviendo sola. Con sus dieciséis años, Rin todavía era una niña para que pudiera salir al mundo exterior y vivir con él, si es que ella seguía queriéndolo. Pero seguía siendo un peligro que una jovencita inocente como ella, viviese sola en una cabaña, a pesar de que en la cabaña vecina se encontraban Inuyasha y su mujer. Sin embargo, avisarle de que la vigilara en su ausencia, si quería seguir conservando la vida, le tranquilizaba. Porque, así podía seguir metiéndose con aquel híbrido que tanto detestaba, y de paso, se aseguraba de la seguridad de su protegida.

Tras unos cuantos insultos y amenazas sin cumplir contra su medio hermano, Sesshomaru se disponía volver a su palacio, hasta que un olor delicioso lo hizo cambiar de idea.

Siguiendo aquel olor tan tentador, se había encontrado a su protegida en compañía de la mujer de su medio hermano y la mujer de aquel monje que no le convenía a Rin que estuviese muy cerca suya, como le ocurría con el exterminador.

Fue en ese momento, que escuchó la historia de la mujer de su hermano, donde existía una fecha llamada San Valentín y el significado para las chicas en el futuro. Entregar algo a la persona que más apreciabas, expresaba, a veces, una forma de declaración y en otras, de subrayar que todavía le seguía importando mucho.

Rin se había mostrado interesada y emocionada con ese asunto y le había pedido a la mujer de Inuyasha que le enseñara a hacer aquellos deliciosos chocolates que, había que admitirlo, le hacían la boca agua. También la mujer del bonzo mostró interés, pero eso no le importaba.

Con el convencimiento de que Rin quería aprender a hacer esas cosas llamadas chocolates para regalárselo a él, había decidido aparecer al día siguiente de sorpresa. Y la sorpresa se la llevó él, al ver que aquellos chocolates no eran para él, sino para el maldito de Kohaku, que no se rendía en conseguir su corazón.

-¿Por qué le has regalado chocolates a Kohaku? –exigió saber el youkai.

-Pues porque hoy es San Valentín –contestó ella manteniendo la sonrisa despreocupada, sin advertir la capa de molestia que envolvía al demonio-. Kagome-sama dice que en esta fecha, las chicas suelen regalar chocolates a las personas que más aprecian.

-¿Y yo? –soltó el youkai en un acto impredecible, donde no solo su protegida se quedó sorprendida por su tono medio infantil, sino que él mismo se sentía impresionado de que aquellas dos simples palabras saliesen de su boca.

Rin parpadeó varias veces. Y luego, con un ligero carmín tras sus mejillas, soltó su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que usted es la persona más importante para mí –eso lo tranquilizó, e hizo que olvidase lo que estúpidamente había dicho. Recuperando la compostura, la miró con fijación. Ella, con ese peso sobre su cuerpo, correspondió brevemente a su mirada ámbar, donde la instaba a que continuara-. Es que supuse que no le gustarían las cosas dulces…

Tras escuchar su razón, Sesshomaru se sentía un poco mejor. Pero aún estaba el asunto de que le hubiese dado chocolates a Kohaku.

-Por eso se las regalaste a Kohaku. ¿Él también es muy importante para ti?

-Sí, pero solo como amigo –se había apresurado a contestar, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que eso solucionaba algún malentendido-. Es que Kagome-sama dijo que en este día no solo era del amor, sino también de la amistad. Por eso, le hice un chocolate a Kohaku, donde le puse: "Con todo mi cariño, para Kohaku, mi mejor amigo."

¡Qué lástima no ver la cara del exterminador en cuanto abriese el paquete, que lo habría saboreado de principio a fin!

¡A ver quién reía ahora!

Mejor amigo. Casi le daba risa.

Él seguía siendo el único que ocupaba totalmente su corazón. Y ya era hora de hacérselo saber a su protegida. Ya estaba harto de que otros pretendientes revoloteasen a su alrededor como abejas, y que ella, inconscientemente, les diese esperanza.

Avanzó un paso hacia la humana.

-La mujer de Inuyasha –comenzó el demonio- dijo que en este día, los del sexo opuesto también les daban regalos a la chica que más le importaba –cogiéndole el mentón para alzarlo y obligarla a que lo viera. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, donde Rin sentía las mejillas ardiendo a cada distancia que Sesshomaru acortaba.

Cerró los ojos involuntariamente, esperando con algo de miedo, vergüenza y ansias-. Si quieres recibirlo, tendrás que ganártelo –acabó en un susurró, que la hizo estremecer por el matiz sexy que había empleado.

Cuando notó que se alejaba, se quedó con ganas. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho y lo miró, donde la observaba con una sonrisa misteriosa y que ella recordase, jamás había visto.

Tenía que ganárselo, se repetía en su mente.

¿Eso significa lo que ella creía?

Tragando saliva, con todo el nerviosismo y el rubor cubriéndola, se acercó a él y apoyó las manos sobre su pecho.

Sin embargo, sus extremidades no duraron mucho tiempo en ese lugar, ya que el propio Sesshomaru se había encargado de apartarlas con suavidad.

Confusa por esa reacción, Rin lo observó nuevamente.

-La mujer de Inuyasha dijo que en un día llamado Día Blanco se devolvían los regalos. Te lo ganarás, entonces.

Rin se quedó sin palabras y con la cabeza sin entender qué era lo que pensaba su amo. Primero la incitaba a dar el paso, y ahora, ¿lo posponía hasta dentro de un mes? ¿Acaso tenía eso sentido?

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta manteniendo la sonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecho.

No solo tenía la certeza de que su protegida profesaba los mismos sentimientos que él, sino que además, le había devuelto la moneda.

Eso por el malentendido que había creado al regalarle chocolates a Kohaku y a él no.

Donde las dan, las toman.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Feliz San Valentín o como se dice en otro lado, feliz día del amor y de la amistad.

Ideas de bombero es lo que tengo. Que siempre se me ocurren a última hora. Quería hacer algo para esta pareja, siendo mi primera opción un amv, pero no me daba tiempo y no me sentía motivada. Y como no quería dejar mi sesshrin sin nada especial, pues aquí este fic ocurrido esta misma tarde.

Pues este es mi regalo de Valentín para todos los fans sesshrienses. Espero que vosotros me regaléis un review a cambio. Aunque también me vale chocolate.

'Atori'


End file.
